The appearance and subsequent development of electronic products started only a few decades ago; however, the progressing speed of this industry has surpassed many others. This is especially so in the development of computer related periphery products and video-audio products. New products are ever emerging due to the needs of the working people and recreation needs of the general population. Much progress has been made in these areas; new products are ever emerging. Take the display product for instance; the conventionally used display is constituted of a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), which usually has the following drawbacks:                1. Since the conventional display is not equipped with flat screen, it is often suffering from a phenomenon of image twisting during watching.        2. The conventional cathode ray tube has comparatively larger power consumption, that is, the cathode ray tube will consume a conceivable more electricity that, as the consequence, the display of cathode ray tube suffers from the phenomena of high temperature and heat.        3. The size reduction of a display system cannot be achieved due to the bulky conventional CRT, causing great inconvenience for utilization of a limited space.        
Because of the drawbacks associated with a conventional CRT as indicated above, many display manufacturers have devoted all their efforts to developing displays of the next generation, which include Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Panel Display (PPD) and etc. As it stands now, the manufacturing technology of CRT is getting matured; as a result, the cost of a CRT has been reduced to that comparable to a conventional CRT. In addition, the low radio-emission, low power consumption, reduced size and wide view-angle and many other virtues associated with a LCD have made LCD become the favorite display system of the general users.
At present, LCD displays are mostly used in computer monitors, liquid crystal TV sets, and the display systems of 3C electronic products (for example, mobile phones and digital cameras), and the like. It covers a wide variety of applications. Since the liquid crystal is non-luminescent on its own, no direct viewing is possible by human naked eyes. As such, the backlight module has to be included as part of the LCD panel. By virtue of this, clear pictures are made possible if the LCD is provided with a sufficient brightness. However, for the sake of saving the power consumed by a LCD, the backlight sources provided on a backlight module are not supposed to be turned on concurrently. The backlight sources provided on a backlight module associated with a LCD have to be powered-on sequentially, according to the positions of the liquid crystal pixel involved, starting from top to bottom or from bottom to top in the display screen. By doing so, the aims of displaying clear picture and saving of power consumption can thus be achieved. However, the conventional means for lighting up the backlight sources provided on the backlight module of a display system would create a non-uniform brightness on the display screen, that is, the conventional method for lighting up the backlight module would cause non-uniform brightness of the display screen. This problem is due to the time lag existing between power-on of the backlight sources located in the upper potion of the display and power-off of backlight sources located in the lower portion of the display. The duration of time lag, though as short as it may be, can induce enough brightness non-uniformity perceptible to the viewers. As such, doubts about the quality of the display are generated among the consumers at large. The present invention is aimed to solve the problem mentioned above.